


Tell me it's right, is this love at first sight?

by Anonymous



Series: The whisper that calls after you in the night. [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooyoung hated the idea of the universe making such an important decision for him.'Your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed on your skin' au cause listen why not?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: The whisper that calls after you in the night. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Tell me it's right, is this love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda plotless like the rest of the works but whatever.
> 
> Enjoy and please take care.

Wooyoung still remembered it, the first time Yeosang had said those words that had been tattooed on Wooyoung's skin ever since he turned fifteen.

  
“Wanna try to get drunk with this sparkly juice?”

  
It had been so odd, having a totally wasted dude stop in front of him to tell him that. Wooyoung had chuckled and said the first thing that came to his mind.

  
“Eat shit, dude"

  
The guy had gulped down the vomit already going up his throat, staring at Wooyoung as he frowned. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. The guy lifted the sleeve of his shirt, letting Wooyoung see the dark letters tattooed on his skin.

  
Wooyoung already knew what was happening and chose to leave the party as soon as the astonishment left his body. He was lost, roaming the streets as he thought of his soulmate. His soulmate, the person Wooyoung never thought about seriously.

  
To Wooyoung, the whole soulmate thing was a burden because, why exactly would he let anything or anyone else chose his perfect match for him? Like damn, the universe should really stop being a control freak.

  
Wooyoung continued to live as if nothing happened. Every night, he would try to erase the guy's face from his mind but his face would stubbornly pop into his head and not leave.

  
The guy was pretty. He was maybe the prettiest person Wooyoung had ever seen. His hair was dark and he was maybe as tall as Wooyoung.

  
Wooyoung sure hoped they would never see each other again. He was insecure enough on his own, he couldn't imagine what having the prettiest soulmate could do to him. Wooyoung was scared of so many different things.

  
A week passed and Wooyoung was relieved by the fact that he had not crossed paths with his soulmate.

-

The tattoo on his left forearm was itchy as hell.

  
Wooyoung didn't know what was wrong with his soulmate tattoo but that thing couldn't be fine. It had been two weeks since he met his supposed soulmate and the tattoo started to itch like crazy, it was almost as if he had tiny bugs fucking around under his sleeve.

  
Wooyoung was desperate and tired of the tattoo’s crap.

  
Wooyoung looked it up and he found that several people thought that their soulmate tattoos would start to itch or burn if they didn't immediately start to build a relationship with their soulmates. It was almost as if this mother fucker was forcing them to be near their soulmates, to love them.

  
Wooyoung wished he could just peel the tattoo off his arm. It was getting annoying to think he had no option but to meet that guy again.

  
He let out a sigh as he texted Yeonjun, asking for the names of the people at his last party. Wooyoung knew almost everyone so the name that sounded less familiar was his guy.

  
After fighting with his friend for almost an hour, as he was too lazy to list the people that had been in his party, Wooyoung finally got a long ass text with the names.

  
It took him ten seconds to identify his soulmate.

  
Yeosang.

  
Wooyoung frowned and asked Yeonjun for information on the guy.

  
_I don't know. I met him through a friend of mine and thought he was cool lmao it's not like I’m the CIA or anything. Dumbass._

  
_Do you have his number?_

  
_Do I look like I’m just going to give you his number without his consent?_

  
_Well then ask him, mf asshole_

  
_Rude mf. smh_

  
Wooyoung rolled his eyes. Yeonjun was a good friend but God, Wooyoung wanted to kick his ass majority of the time.

  
He was getting impatient. Yeonjun wasn't replying to his multiple interrogation signs. Maybe the guy didn't let him give his number to Wooyoung? Maybe Wooyoung would have to show up to his doorstep, knife in hand and skin him alive himself?

  
Oh, god. Wooyoung was getting angry.

  
A notification popped up on the screen of his phone. A text from an unknown number.

  
_This is Yeosang. We met at Yeonjun's party_

  
_A little formal for your soulmate. Don't you think?_

  
_I like the first impression to be good._

  
_you were shit faced and probably high the day we met. Your first impression is already ruined_

  
_Oh jesus I forgot_

  
Wooyoung couldn't help the little giggles that left his mouth as he talked to Yeosang. He was awkward even through text and Wooyoung found it incredibly entertaining.

  
He didn't even notice the itching on his arm stopping.

-

When they met a second time outside a convenience store, Wooyoung's first instinct had been to want to punch himself in the face. Because, Jesus fuck, he wanted to climb that man and grind on him like a dirty whore.

  
Wooyoung thought it was only logical to think that way, as the man was probably the most gorgeous person in the whole wide world. He looked even better because Wooyoung wasn't drunk this time.

  
Wooyoung could tell he had put some serious effort into his appearance and there Wooyoung was, wearing Seonghwa's old hoodie and a some mustard stained jeans. He gulped down his nervousness and made the first move, which, to him, was hold his hand out and say whatever he could think of first.

  
“Hello"

  
Yeosang chuckled lightly, shyly looking at his feet “I feel like I overdid it? Don't I look a bit off?”

  
Wooyoung looked him up and down, from his black boots and slender legs, to his thighs and slim waist, to the exposed area of his chest and finally up at his delicate face and soft looking hair.

  
And, like, hell. He was damn lucky if that guy was really his soulmate.

  
“Not at all. You look- you look just fine"

  
“Oh, great- let's uh- do you want to go sit at the park? It's- it's not far from here"

  
“Absolutely” he said, making a gesture for Yeosang to lead the way.

  
As they walked side to side, their hands brushed for a second and Wooyoung shivered slightly. There was a bit of a change, even after that short lived and slight touch.  
Yeosang's scent seemed to get more intense, the world seemed to lose its color, its brightness and it was all going to Yeosang. He stood out, he was more beautiful than the flowers on their path, he was graceful and shy and just…perfect.

  
Wooyoung didn't know how to describe the feeling. He sure didn't love the guy _yet_ but he was already special, he was already making some kind of impact in Wooyoung's life.

  
They sat on a bench, quiet. Wooyoung wasn't the calmest or quietest guy in the world, hell, he was probably the most annoying person walking on earth but Yeosang seemed to be a bit of a quiet and shy individual and Wooyoung didn't want to scare him away.

  
“So…can I see your tattoo?” asked Yeosang, his voice quiet and gentle.

  
Wooyoung nodded, faking confidence as he rolled up the sleeve of the hoodie and let Yeosang brush his fingers over his tattoo. His touch was gentle, almost like the blowing wind and it made Wooyoung quiver all the same.

  
“I can't believe It's you…”

  
Yeosang looked up at him, a little smile forming on his rosy lips and a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked at Wooyoung like Wooyoung was enough, like he was the right one and Yeosang could just feel it.

No one had ever looked at him like that and well, Wooyoung had never liked the idea of the universe making important choices for him, such as who was the perfect person for him in a sea of special and interesting people but he found that maybe the universe knew better, maybe Yeosang was chosen for a good reason and maybe Wooyoung was born to be at Yeosang's side.

  
Wooyoung swallowed and felt his face heat up as Yeosang leaned a bit into his personal space and they kissed for quite a bit. Everything felt right, like the pieces were falling into place.

  
Yeah, maybe the universe knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
